The Path
by Abhaya
Summary: Eine Songfic zu The Path von HIM...Ein durchtriebener Plan Dumbledores verändert innerhalb einer Nacht ein ganzes Leben...Nicht ganz so depri wie der Rest meiner Songfics und für alle, die etwas Aufmunterung brauchen können :


_Übrigens poste ich die Songfic (und später auch alles andere) hier unter meinem zweiten Nick Abhaya, da Aleya leider schon besetzt war und ich keine Lust hatte, hier irgendwie Nummern einzuführen... Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu verwirrend _

_Also, mir gehört außer der Idee gar nichts. Das Lied gehört Ville Valo von HIM und der Rest gehört JKR. Nein, Michael Corody ist meiner __Das Lied heißt „The Path" und ist vom Love Metal – Album. _

_Und das ist auch meine erste Songfic, bei der ich keine Warnung aussprechen muss, ich habe es nämlich endlich geschafft, etwas Positives zu schreiben... _

_Naja, ich wünsch jetzt einfach viel Spaß..._

LINE

Einsam stand die dunkle Gestalt auf dem Astronomieturm, bewegungslos trotz des eisigen Nordwindes.

Das Gesicht versteinert, hart und kalt wie die hohen Mauern des Turmes. Die schwarzen Roben flatterten im Wind, schienen ihn an den Rand der Mauer zu ziehen. Schienen ihm Spring endlich, bring es hinter dich´ zuzuflüstern.

Ein kleiner Schritt auf die Brüstung zu, ein kleiner Schritt in Richtung der lachenden Tiefe. Und noch ein Schritt... Nicht mehr weit...

Die Gestalt stand an der Brüstung, starrte in die Tiefe. Der Wind schob und drückte, wollte ihn dort hinunter wehen. Wollte, dass er es hinter sich brachte.

Und der Abgrund schien ihn zu rufen, schien ihn zu ziehen... er beugte sich vor...

Er beugte sich weiter vor, schob den Oberkörper über die Brüstung, ließ den Wind mit seinen langen Haaren spielen.

Er konnte es nicht. Er konnte anderen den Tod bringen, aber bei ihm selbst war es unmöglich.

Warum?

Er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht wollte nicht einmal der Tod ihn haben. Er könnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wer wollte ihn schon haben?

Mit einem leisen Seufzen trat die dunkle Gestalt zurück, ließ sich an der Mauer zu Boden gleiten. Sie blieb im dürftigen Windschatten der Brüstung liegen, ein leises Zittern durchfuhr den schlanken Mann.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte die Sterne an...

Ich liebe es, die Sterne zu betrachten. Sie scheinen für jeden gleich, verurteilen niemanden. Sie strahlen für einen dunklen Todesser und Mörder genauso hell wie für eine Lichtgestalt wie Potter.

Sie beruhigen mich, versichern mir, dass ich es wert bin zu leben, dass zumindest SIE kein Urteil über mich haben. Dass es zumindest IHNEN egal ist, wie viele Menschen der Betrachter umgebracht hat, wie viele Muggel und Zauberer er in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat durch stundenlange Folter.

Auch heute glätten sie die Wogen in meiner aufgewühlten Seele, zeigen mir, dass ich trotz allem ein Mensch bin. Ich hatte springen wollen. Es war das erste Mal, dass das Verlangen zu springen so groß gewesen war, ich war nahe dran gewesen, allem ein Ende zu bereiten.

Das Funkeln des Orion-Gürtels hatte mich wieder zur Besinnung gebracht, hatte mir gezeigt, dass es immer etwas gab für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Und wenn es nur die Frage war, warum man den Skorpion und den Orion nie gleichzeitig am Himmel sehen kann...

Und wieder hatte ich mich zurückgezogen von der lockenden Tiefe, hatte meinen Tod verschoben.

Mein Nacken wird langsam steif in der kalten Brise und beginnt zu schmerzen. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erhebe ich mich wieder, kehre zurück an die Mauer. Der Astronomieturm ist so hoch, dass man die meisten Sterne sehen kann ohne sich den Nacken verrenken zu müssen.

Ich lasse den Blick über den Himmel streifen, suche nach bekannten Sternbildern. Der Große Wagen. Kassiopeia, auch das Himmels-W genannt. Die Leier, ein kleiner Sternhaufen in der Nähe des Drachen. Die Sternzeichen leuchten, springen mir ins Auge. Stier. Fische. Zwilling.

Sie leuchten noch immer für mich, trotz all der Dinge, die ich diese Nacht getan hatte. Kalt, unbeteiligt stehen sie am Himmel, verändern ihre Position zu langsam, als dass ich es sehen könnte.

Der Wind hat gedreht, weht jetzt von Westen. Es wird immer kälter hier oben, aber ich möchte nicht zurück in die relative Wärme der Schule. Möchte Albus nicht in die Augen sehen müssen und ihm sagen müssen, dass ich einen seiner besten Freunde umgebracht habe.

Vielleicht kann der Wind mich ja einfach erstarren lassen, kann meine Gefühle mit mir erstarren lassen, kann vielleicht verhindern, dass ich erneut zum Mörder werden muss.

Ich will dieses Leben nicht. Ich hatte es nie gewollt, aber ein Moment der Schwäche hat mit einem Schlag sämtliche Zukunftsträume vernichtet. Hatte mich vernichtet.

Erneut sehe ich den Orion an. Der Gürtel funkelt, strahlt. Er erinnert mich an andere funkelnde Sterne, an ein Leuchten in alten Augen.

Michael Corody war alt gewesen, schon an die neunzig. Das war kein Alter für einen Zauberer, aber für einen Muggel war es schon ganz beachtlich gewesen. Ich weiß nicht, wann und wo Albus den alten Mann kennengelernt und warum er ihm keinen Gedächtniszauber verpasst hatte. Aber ich weiß, dass der alte Mann ein enger Freund von Albus gewesen war, dass Albus immer zu ihm gegangen war, wenn ihn etwas bedrückt hatte.

Und nun war der alte Mann tot. Ich hatte versucht, ihn schnell sterben zu lassen, ihn nicht unnötig leiden zu lassen, doch es gab zu viele Zeugen. Andere Todesser, die jede noch so kleine Schwäche dem Dunklen Lord berichtet hätten.

Und dennoch, trotz der zahllosen Knochenbrüche, trotz des Blutes in seinem Gesicht, trotz all der Dinge, die ich ihm hatte antun müssen... Trotzdem hatte er mir verziehen. Hatte mich gebeten, seinem Ur-Enkel in seinem Namen ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu überreichen.

Dann hatte er mir eine CD in die Hand gedrückt und nach meinem gemurmelten Versprechen, alles zu tun um seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und hatte aufgehört zu leben.

Ich weiß nicht, es war irgendwie seltsam gewesen. Er war nicht gestorben oder so, es schien eher so, als hätte er beschlossen, einfach aus dem Leben zu gehen... Vielleicht war es ein Trick gewesen, den er von Albus gelernt hatte, für den Fall, dass so etwas geschah wie geschehen war. Ich weiß es nicht.

Die Auswertung des Dunklen Lords hatte ich so schnell wie nur möglich verlassen, trotzdem war Michael Corody schon mehrere Stunden tot, als ich endlich durch die hohen Eingangstore Hogwarts´ trat. Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft, Albus aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich erreichte den Astronomieturm ohne jemanden begegnet zu sein.

Und da wollte ich mich dann umbringen... Die Schuldgefühle, das Gefühl des Ekels, dass mich jedes Mal überkommt, wenn ich an mich und meine Taten denke, der Ausdruck in Albus´ Augen, wenn er erfährt, wen ich heute Nacht umgebracht habe...

Wieder sehe ich Orion an, verfluche mich für meine Schwäche. Die CD fällt mir ein, mit kalten Fingern ziehe ich sie aus einer Innentasche meiner Robe.

Es ist eine Musik-CD von einer Gruppe namens HIM. Offensichtlich eine Muggelgruppe.

Ich öffne das Booklet, ich möchte wissen, was ich weitergeben soll. Langsam blättere ich durch die Seiten, offensichtlich singt diese Gruppe vorwiegend über Tod und Liebe. Die Texte sind gut, aber für mich einfach nur makaber. Der Typ, der diese Texte verfasst hat, hat doch absolut keine Ahnung, wie das mit dem Tod und dem Töten ist. Er war ein Muggel, er war nicht gezwungen wieder und wieder gegen seinen Willen zu morden.

Mit einem wütenden Seufzer will ich das dünne Heftchen wieder zusammenklappen, als mir der Text des letzten Liedes ins Auge sticht.

„THE PATH" steht in großen schwarzen Lettern quer über der Seite. Und kleiner darunter: „Für all jene, die nicht mehr weiterwissen. Auch ich kenne die Hölle."

Der Text des Liedes ist in dunklen, aggressiv roten Buchstaben auf der nächsten Seite gedruckt.

_  
There is no turning back from this unending path of mine_

_serpentine and black it stands before  
my eyes_

Der Texter weiß ja gar nicht, wie recht er hat. Gewunden und schwarz ist nicht nur mein Pfad des Lebens, sondern auch meine Seele. Immer wieder sehe ich vor meinen Augen jene, die er gefoltert habe, jene, die ich ermordet habe. Ich sehe jene, die Angst vor mir haben, weil sie mich nicht kennen, weil ich nicht möchte, dass sie mich kennen lernen.

Es ist zu gefährlich. Mehr für mich als für sie. Ich vertraue niemandem mehr, zu oft hat man mich verraten. Ich kann nicht einmal Albus anstandslos vertrauen, auch bei ihm ist die leise Stimme des Misstrauens nie ruhig.

_to hell and back it will lead me once more_

Ja, mein Leben ist die Hölle, besonders seit dem der Dunkle Lord irgendwie zurückkehren konnte. Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte das Schattenreich meines Todesserdaseins endlich hinter mit gelassen, als ich erfahren hatte, dass der Potter-Junge irgendwie den Dunklen Lord erledigt hatte. Ich hatte spontan eine Freudenfeier mit mir selbst gefeiert.

Bis mir klar wurde, dass das Dunkle Mal nicht verschwunden war, dass es sich noch immer hässlich dunkelrot von meiner bleichen Haut abhob.

Da wusste ich, er würde zurückkommen. Meine Zeit in der Hölle war noch nicht vorbei.

_it's all I have as I stumble in and out of grace_

Und dennoch, dieses miese Leben als Todesser war und ist alles, was ich habe. Ich war damals mehr aus Zufall in ein Treffen der Todesser gestolpert und Voldemort hatte mir die Wahl zwischen einem sehr langwierigen und schmerzhaften Tod und dem Dunklen Mal gelassen.

Heute denke ich, dass der Tod besser gewesen wäre.

_I walk through the gardens of dying light_

_and cross all the rivers deep and dark as the night_

Gärten des sterbenden Lichtes.

Ja, so könnte man mein Leben beschreiben.

Das Licht in mir ist schon lange tot, ich kämpfe nur noch darum, nicht vollständig in die Dunkelheit abzurutschen. Auch wenn Albus standhaft behauptet, etwas Gutes in mir sehen zu können, weiß ich doch, dass ich nichts wert bin, dass ich einfach nur ein Todesser bin, der die schwere Last der Sünden wenigstens ein wenig erleichtern möchte...

Aber wie ich mal gelesen habe: „Wenn ich sterbe, werde ich direkt in den Himmel kommen, meine Zeit in der Hölle habe ich schon hinter mir." (1)

Wo die Muggel recht hatten...

_searching for a reason why time would've passed us by_

Ja, die Zeit war nur so verflogen, meistens an mir vorbei. Ich weiß nicht, wo die mehr als 13 Jahre ohne den Dunklen Lord hin verschwunden sind. Sie kommen mir so kurz vor, fast nicht vorhanden.

Kurz nach Voldemorts erstem Sturz (ich zweifele nicht daran, dass es einen zweiten geben wird) hatte Albus mir den Posten als Lehrer gegeben. Ich hatte damals schon als Spion gearbeitet, deshalb vermute ich mal, dass es einfach nur eine kleine Geste der Dankbarkeit von Albus gewesen war.

Für mich war es mehr gewesen, Albus hatte mir gezeigt, dass er mir vertraut, hatte mir gezeigt, dass ich mehr bin als nur ein dreckiger Todesser. Er hatte mich damals vermutlich davor bewahrt, vollkommen in die Dunkelheit abzusacken, vollkommen zu verzweifeln.

Ich möchte nicht wissen, wo ich heute ohne Albus Dumbledore wäre.

_with every step I take the less I know myself_

Offenbar wusste der Muggel wirklich, wovon er schrieb. Auch ich kenne mich mit jedem Mord, mit jedem ausgesprochenen Fluch weniger.

Wo ist der kleine schüchterne Junge Severus Snape hin, der Zaubertränke nur so zum Spaß braute und nicht um jemanden damit zu töten? Wo ist der noch immer schüchterne Teenager Severus Snape, der zwar immer wieder zutiefst verletzt gewesen war, wenn man ihm einen neuen Streich gespielt hatte, der aber niemals daran gedacht hätte, jemanden zu verletzen oder gar zu töten?

Wo ist der Zaubertrankstudent Severus Snape, der ehrfurchtsvoll zu seinen Professoren aufsah?

Offenbar hat der eiskalte Todesser Severus Snape auch sie ermordet...

_every vow I break on my way towards your heart_

Das trifft nun zum Glück überhaupt nicht auf mich zu, ich habe zwar viele Versprechen gebrochen, aber nie ein Herz. Für mich als Mann hatte sich noch nie jemand interessiert, aber das ist in Ordnung so. Ich habe im Moment genug Probleme, ich kann nicht noch mehr gebrauchen.

_countless times I've prayed for forgiveness_

_but gods just laugh at my face_

Das Beten habe ich schon lange aufgegeben. Wenn es Gott gibt, dann ist ER ein herzloser, arroganter, eiskalter Mistkerl, der sich am Leid seiner „Schäfchen" ergötzt.

Ich glaube schon lange nicht mehr an den barmherzigen, alles sehenden und vergebenden Gott.

Denn wenn Gott alles sah, weshalb ließ ER dann Kreaturen wie mich am Leben?

Und wenn er alles vergab und jedem eine weitere Chance gab, weshalb musste ich dann weiter die Rolle des treuen Todessers an der Seite Voldemorts spielen?

Nein, für mich gibt es keinen Gott, den gibt es nur für die Rechtschaffenen und für die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws. Nicht für die Slytherins.

Niemals für die Slytherins.

_and this path remains_

_leading me into solitude's arms_

Ich werde den Weg, den ich damals an diesem verhängnisvollen Montag eingeschlagen habe, zu Ende gehen müssen. Für mich gibt es keine weitere Chance, ich habe meine zweite bereits genutzt.

Die Einsamkeit ist der Preis für ein Leben außerhalb Askabans, für ein Leben in den relativ sicheren Mauern der Schule. Ich weiß, dass keiner der Schüler mich vermissen wird, wenn ich sterbe. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie eine spontane Freudenfeier organisieren.

Aber ich weiß auch, dass zumindest Albus mich vermissen würde – und sei es nur, weil er keine neuen Informationen erhalten wird.

Ich denk mal, dass auch Minerva mich vermissen würde. Sie hätte dann immerhin niemanden mehr, den sie für alles Schlechte, was ihren heißgeliebten Gryffindor zustößt, verantwortlich machen kann. Und sie hätte keine Ausrede mehr, weshalb Gryffindor den Hauspokal nicht gewinnt – immerhin wäre ich nicht mehr da, um ungerechtfertigt Punkte abzuziehen.

Ja, ich denke diese beiden würden mich auf jeden Fall vermissen.

Ich habe noch nie genau darüber nachgedacht, aber es ist ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass man wenigstens zwei Leuten nicht ganz gleichgültig ist.

Ein leises Lächeln schleicht sich in mein Gesicht. Mein Leben könnte wesentlich schlimmer sein.

_I see through the darkness my way back home_

_the journey seems endless but I carry on_

Ja, auch ich habe den Weg zurück ins Licht gefunden. Ich bin zwar noch nicht wieder vollständig auf der hellen Seite und es wird noch ein weiter Weg sein, aber ich gebe mir Mühe.

Ich weiß, dass Moody und die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens mir nicht vertrauen, ich weiß auch, dass Potter mich für den Tod seines heißgeliebten Bettvorlegers Black verantwortlich macht.

Aber Albus und ich, wir wissen die Wahrheit. Albus vertraut mir (auch wenn ich ihm nicht absolut vertrauen kann, ich kann einfach nicht) und er weiß auch, dass ich Black niemals in den Tod geschickt hätte. Das hat der Flohfänger ganz allein geschafft.

Für einen Todesser finde ich das, was ich erreicht habe, gar nicht mal so schlecht.

_the shadows will rise and they will fall  
and our night drowns in dawn_

Die Schatten werden steigen und sie werden fallen…

Interessante Sichtweise. Auch Voldemort ist nur ein Schatten, ein Wiedergänger. Auch er wird fallen und dann... Dann ist die ewige Nacht des Misstrauens und des Hasses, in der die Zaubererwelt gefangen ist, endlich vorbei, dann wird sie von der Dämmerung verdrängt...

Und dann werde ich wieder frei sein. Zwar werden die Alpträume und das Ekelgefühl, wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, niemals vergehen, aber ich hatte von vorneherein nicht erwartet, das Ganze unbeschadet zu überstehen.

Ich klammere mich seit Voldemorts Rückkehr an die kleine Hoffnung, dass Potter es trotz seiner Arroganz und seiner offensichtlichen Unfähigkeit schafft, ihn ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Denn wenn er es nicht schafft...

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich den Mut aufbringen könnte... Aber wenn die Verzweiflung groß genug ist, wenn die Nacht ewig zu dauern scheint, wenn man das Licht am Horizont nicht mehr sehen kann... Dann ist man zu allem fähig. Dann wäre ich zu allem fähig. Noch schwärzer kann meine Seele ja fast nicht mehr werden...

_amidst all the tears there's a smile_

_that all angels greet with an envious song_

Erneut sehe ich die Sterne an. Ihr kaltes Licht erhellt ein wenig die Dunkelheit in mir, wärmt ein wenig meine erstarrte Seele. Der Wind zerrt an meinen Haaren, lässt sie mir ins Gesicht flattern.

Bei einigen Muggeln herrscht der Glaube, dass die Sterne die großen Könige und Menschen der Vergangenheit sind und dass sie auf die Menschen aufpassen. (2)

Vielleicht passen ja ein, zwei Sterne auch auf mich auf? Schön wäre es...

_one look into strangers eyes and I know where I belong_

Der Wind wird stärker, reißt mir fast das Booklet aus der Hand.

Schnell fasse ich fester zu, ich will nicht, dass es fortfliegt...

Auch vor ein paar Stunden war der Wind sehr heftig gewesen, vor ein paar Stunden als ich Michael Corody ermordet habe. Corody ist eigentlich ein Fremder für mich gewesen, ich weiß nicht, wo er lebte oder was er tat. Ich weiß nur, dass er ein guter Freund von Albus war.

Aber ein Blick in seine Augen, in denen trotz des Alters und der grässlichen Schmerzen, die er haben musste, viele kleine Sterne funkelten, hatte mir gezeigt, dass das was ich tue, richtig ist. Dass ich meinen Kampf für die gute Seite auf meine Art kämpfe.

Und endlich kann ich mir selbst verzeihen, endlich kann ich meine Aufgabe als das akzeptieren was sie ist – ein Kampf für die Guten.

Und ich habe erst den Text eine Muggelliedes gebraucht, um das einsehen zu können. Manchmal bin ich schon blind...

Allmählich wird mir kalt, der Wind hat seinen Weg unter meine Roben gefunden, beißt und zwickt mich. Ich muss Albus Bericht erstatten...

Die letzte Zeile des Liedes springt mir ins Auge.

_and the path goes on... _

Und der Weg geht weiter...

Mein Leben geht weiter...

Mit einem leisen Lachen steckt die dunkle Gestalt das Booklet wieder in die CD-Hülle und kehrt in das Schloss zurück. Sie geht nun sehr viel entspannter, eine große Last scheint von ihr genommen zu sein.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen wendet Albus Dumbledore sich vom Fenster ab, strahlt die alte Gestalt in dem großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin an.

„Michael, dein Plan war genial. Woher wusstest du, dass der Text diese Wirkung haben würde?"

„Ach Albus, ich bin nun schon so alt -" Ein belustigtes Schnauben von Albus, 90 Jahre war doch noch nicht alt „- da sieht man eher, was die Jugend bedrückt. Aber wir müssen ihm sagen, dass du mir diesen Trank gegeben hast, damit ich zwar tot aussehe, es aber nicht bin. Sonst bekommt der Junge womöglich noch einen Rückfall und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?"

„Keine Angst, Michael, das wird er gleich von allein bemerken, er ist auf dem Weg hierher – zweifellos um mir deinen Tod mitzuteilen."

„Aber erzähl ihm nichts von unserem Plan, das würde er nicht verkraften. Erzähle ihm nur von dem Trank und dass er kein eiskalter Mörder ist und dass du ihm vertraust. Das ist es, was der Junge braucht. Einfach nur ein wenig Vertrauen."

„Ja, Vertrauen und Mitleid sind nicht gerade häufig gebrauchte Worte in der Zaubererwelt. Aber da kommt er auch schon die Treppe hoch. Komm herein, Severus!"

Gespannt sitzen die beiden alten Männer, der eine 90, der andere 150 Jahre, in dem großen Büro und warten auf Severus Snape.

LINE

(1) aus dem Buch „Dämon" von keineAhnungwem. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der Autor sich das selbst ausgedacht hat oder ob das wirklich ein Leitspruch der US-Soldaten im Vietnamkrieg gewesen war. Es ist auf jeden Fall nicht meins.

(2) Simba, König der Löwen: „Mir hat mal jemand erzählt, dass die großen Könige der Vergangenheit da oben sind und auf uns aufpassen." Der beste Film aller Zeiten... g

_Endlich mal eine nicht ganz so düstere Songfic. strahl Ich hoffe, sie gefällt trotzdem und wenn das so ist, lasst es mich wissen, okay? _

_War Sev eigentlich sehr OoC? Ich hoffe mal nicht... _

_Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich der Meinung bin, dass Albus eine sadistische Ader hat? Ich mein, so ganz fair war sein Plan ja nun nicht gerade... _

_Aber wenigstens ist Sev jetzt ein wenig glücklicher _

_Und nicht vergessen, ich freue mich immer riesig über Reviews... _


End file.
